Ties That Bind & Gag
by nancy777ca
Summary: A DeanOFC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Five years ago:_

She was curled up on his bed waiting for him when he stumbled drunkenly into his bedroom. Annie Winchester...no, not Winchester after all, she thought bitterly. Annie No-Name opened her eyes and watched her not-brother-anymore, Dean stare down at her in confusion. He blinked and scanned the room quickly, surely thinking he'd entered her bedroom by mistake.

"Annie?" His voice was smooth and he stumbled over the two syllables slightly in his inebriated state.

"Yeah." She whispered pushing herself upright on his mattress and leaning against the simple but elegant dark wood headboard. Annie pulled tear dampened strands of red hair off her cheeks and neck and took a deep shaky breath, her heart racing dangerously in her chest. This feeling burning through her body was all she had left that was truly honest and real in the life she recently learned had been a lie. It had shamed her when the thoughts began invading her dreams. Hot wet dreams about this man who was her brother in memory if no longer in fact. Thoughts that were so wrong yet too potent to dismiss. How did it all change in the space of a few weeks? Last month, he was Dean, the annoying, chauvinistic, obnoxiously over-protective older brother who she adored with reluctant sisterly devotion. Tonight he was Dean, the man who now held center stage in some warped erotic burst of want that began to thrum through her veins.

"What are you...? What?...Where the fuck have you been?" Irritation, mixed with frantic, drunk worry filled his voice as he stepped towards his bed and for a fascinated second Annie wondered if he was gonna grab her arms.

"At a motel outside of town. I needed to think, to get away." She admitted closing her eyes as a fresh burst of pain washed through her.

"A motel? A motel? And you couldn't be bothered to call and let us know you were okay? Fuck, Annie! Dad thought you were lying in a ditch somewhere. Or something got you!" His fists at his sides were shaking.

"Your dad, not mine, remember? Yours and Sam's."

"He's still your father in the way that counts. Sam and I are still your family. Blood be damned." He spat.

"Just because you wanna believe something, Dean, doesn't make it true. You and I, we're nothing." Annie reminded him, the words feeling foreign and cold in her mouth.

This time he did grab her. Dug his fingers painfully into her upper arms and pulled her up onto her knees on the bed, bringing her face up to his.

"Don't say that. That's bullshit and you know it. You're pissed, I get that, but that doesn't change that we're your family in the ways that count. Dad raised you, cared about you. Mom loved you too."

"Oh right, the woman I mourned all these years turns out not to be the one who have birth to me after all. So I lose her not just once, but twice." Annie sniffled lowering her face so she was pressed against Dean's black t-shirt collar. He smelled of beer and some cheap perfume. Her stomach tightened with a shiver of furious...jealousy? What the hell else would she call it when her breath hitched at the mere idea of some random woman pawing Dean?

He sighed and she felt his hand cup the back of her head.

"So what made you come back?" He asked softly, his breath caressing the curve of her ear.

"You." She whispered burrowing closer to him.

The hand at stroking her hair stopped. His body went very still and Annie knew that on some instinctual level, he knew exactly what she meant.

"Annie, what are you--?"

"You know what I mean. Don't make me say it." She wasn't feeling particularly that brave.

"You're just upset. You're not thinking clearly." Annie could feel him trembling against her and felt her own body begin to shake as well at the change in the air around them.

"You're the one who's drunk, Dean. Not me. It's all different now. Don't say you don't feel it. I can feel your heart racing." To prove her point, she pressed the palm of her hand to his chest feeling the strong quick beat beneath her fingers.

"This is--"

"Wrong? I know. I don't care." She pulled back and glared up at him defiantly with dark green eyes that echoed the intoxication he could definitely smell on her breath. "Neither do you." She pressed a hand to his chest. "You're burning, Dean. I can feel it. Tell me I'm wrong." Annie was drawn to his mouth, waiting.

"You're not...I don't..." Dean stammered, his breath warm on her face. The fingers on her upper arms tightened and he began to push her back, away from him.

"Why not, Dean? Huh? Why the fuck not? There's nothing to stop us. We're just two random people here. Not connected in anyway." The words were meant to convince him but they hurt her to say, Annie blinked away fresh tears. She shot the words out, wanting to hurt him somehow because he had known. Known all this time, for years that they weren't family and because daddy told him too, he'd kept silent. That was Dean through and through. Daddy's boy. Daddy's good little soldier. Annie wanted to smack him.

"You're drunker than I am, kid-" He shook his blond head and stepped away from the bed.

"You gave it to me." Annie crossed her arms, petulantly.

"I did not." He rubbed his eyes, losing patience quickly.

"Well, I found it under your bed, same difference." She snapped, then threw her arms around him and Dean either had to step closer or watch her land on her face on the carpet.

Annie sobbed into his collar. "Whoever my real family was, they didn't want me. Now you don't want me either."

"Annie, come on. We can't do this."

"Sure we can. Watch." Annie stubbornly pressed her mouth to his, feeling a sharp burst of adrenaline and some strange pulsing begin low in her body at the feel of his soft full lips.

For such a wise-ass, smart mouth, Dean's mouth was surprisingly supple, Annie marveled as he let out a groan and pulled his mouth away.

"Whoa...whoa. Time out, Annie. Don't." He insisted holding her wrists when she tried to reach for him again.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite, Dean Winchester!" She punched his chest. "You've practically screwed your way through the entire senior class and all of a sudden you've developed scruples? Or is it just me, huh? Red-heads turn you off?"

"You know that's not- God, I'm too drunk to--" Dean ran his hand over his face. "We're both not thinking clearly here."

"To hell with thinking. I'm so sick of thinking, Dean. That's all I've done for the past two weeks." She grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled him back towards her.

"Jesus Christ. We have to stop this, Annie. Now, before--"

"No. I don't want to stop. I don't want you to stop." Annie sighed, running a nervous finger along his cheek, feeling the slight stubble there. She followed her finger's path with her lips and heard Dean's breath hitch. _Yes, give in. Give in and love me, _she pleaded silently moving closer to his mouth. _Love me and stop this noise in my brain, stop this shredding of what used to be my life. _

"It's okay." She whispered, teasing his mouth open with her own, a steady hum beginning under her skin. "It's okay,"

"No, it's not." He protested weakly pushing her away. He stopped taking deep gulping breaths to try and calm every surging hormone in his body down. Then looked at her again. Big mistake. "Fuck it," he groaned and then closed his mouth over hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Annie tightened her arms around him and every nerve in her surged towards Dean. The hum in her head becoming a litany of '_yes...yes...yes!', _pulsing through her.

His free hand drifted down to the small of her back, pressing her that much closer as his tongue filled her mouth to search out hers. She joined him with a whimper as the sensations rushing through her proved to be almost too much. His tongue darted and teased along side hers. He tasted of beer and smoke and Annie wanted more. His rough stubbled cheeks scraped the sides of her face and Anne bunched the ends of the black t-shirt he wore in her fists to try and stop shaking.

Annie pulled him forward and eased herself backwards until his body was flush with hers on the bed. She was right. He did want this. Badly. She slid her fingers around his lean waist to run up the strong bones of his spine, ridge by ridge. Dean was burning, or was that her? His mouth slid down her throat and Annie went dizzy. If she hadn't already been lying down, she would have fallen cause all her muscles turned to liquid under the wet heat of his mouth on her skin.

Dean shifted slightly on top of her and his fingers spread on her stomach, feeling the quick panting rise and fall of her breath. Her green eyes, nearly black in the darkness met his and she licked her lips, making every part of his body tighten.

"Please..." she whispered arching upwards.

Her breath caught and her eyes clenched shut as her hips rose to cradle him between her thighs. "Oh God." She sighed, feeling him hard and hot through his pants.

He groaned and her name fell from his lips with a reverence that made Annie's heart skip. He pulled back slightly, legs tangling with hers until he spread her knees apart and undid the button of her jeans and pulled the zipper down, the sound mixing with their breathing. His fingers dipped lower inside her jeans to stroke the damp warm flesh begging for him. Annie buried her face in his neck, the heat of her sweet breath against his throat nearly making him come right there. But first thing's first, he thought, stroking slowly but purposefully and bringing Annie to a whimpering, explosive release.

"Dean...Dean...I love you..." She sighed and then gasped as they both went very still.

"What?" He asked, staring down at her, his mouth wet and swollen.

Annie couldn't speak. She tightened her eyes shut both marveling at her own stupidity and afraid to look up at Dean after hearing the unpleasant shock in his voice. What on earth had possessed her to blurt those words out like that? Okay, so everything had shifted inside of her over the course of the past few days and where there had been sisterly affection, there was now this aching inside of her but surely that didn't translate into love and not for Dean of all people! It had been the hormones talking, Annie assured herself. A curtain had lifted and she was now able to look at him with a woman's appreciative eye. He was beautifully built, with a tightly muscled, lanky body, dark blond hair and hazel eyes that alternated color depending on his mood. His mouth was sinfully full, soft and warm, Annie remembered, still able to feel that mouth against her own.

The shock of the past few days had dislodged something inside of her, like a cork shooting across the room and the knowledge bubbling forth, spilling over recklessly from her mouth. Yes. Oh God. She loved him. The implications and confusions of that fact be damned for the moment. She'd try and think about it all later but for right now, it was the only true thing she had to hold on to. She loved him. Good God.

But she never should have told him so.

"Goddamit, Annie." Dean groaned easing off of her. Unsteady, he tumbled off the bed and landed on the carpet.

Annie opened her eyes at the sound of the thud and moved on her stomach towards the side of the bed. She folded her hands on the mattress and rested her chin on the back of her hands, watching him quietly.

Dean ran his fingers his hair and rested his elbows on his propped up knees. He shook his head vigorously, trying to clear his it.

"Dean, I--" Annie began but he glared at her, cutting her off.

"Oh I beg ya, don't say it again," he burst, eyes bleary in the darkness.

Annie tried to ignore the painful pang in her heart and cleared her throat."I wasn't--"

"Good. Cause we've fucked up enough for one night." He snapped, as his body thrummed with fury over it's own lack of release.

"Dean, I know--"

"You should have stopped me. Neither one of us are thinking here." Dean interrupted taking deep, shaky breaths.

"Would you let me talk?" Annie burst! "And stop talking to me like I don't know my own mind. Don't tell me what I'm thinking or not thinking or not feeling, got it?"

"Annie, our family is screwed up enough without doing this. We don't need to add inc--"

"Don't!" Annie insisted, poking his shoulder. "Dean, just don't! That's not what this is and you know it!"

"It might as well be. You grew up in this house as my sister for 18 years. That doesn't change just because of DNA."

Annie stared at him, flushing uncomfortably. "You asshole." She seethed. "Don't try and make me feel ashamed of this just because you're a damn coward."

"A...Excuse me?" He demanded, insulted.

"All though high school, you never went out with a girl for longer than it took you to get into her pants. 'Love 'em and leave 'em Winchester' that's what they used to call you. Just having a good time but I know better. You're a fucking coward, Dean! God help anyone who tries to get too close." Annie pointed out, feeling her eyes begin to sting with tears. She would not cry dammit! Not in front of him!

"Do you really wanna do the whole shrink/couch deal? Because I imagine tonight could fill a textbook or two." He shot back.

"We are not related, Dean," she repeated slowly, trying very hard to resist the urge to break the lamp on the night table over his head. "You can't use that as an excuse to be a chicken shit!"

"For all this time, you thought we were. To have that flipped on its ass is doing a number on your brain. That's all. We don't want to cross that line, Annie" He spoke softly, but stubbornly.

"Speak for yourself!" She burst, her voice catching on a sob.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. Women's tears. He could face down any demon, battle any kind of evil but the thing that got to him faster than anything was a woman's tears. Especially hers. God. Next time he came face to with a fucking ghost or demon; he'd just let them shred him to pieces. Be a lot less painful than this.

"You've gotta go, Annie."

Annie's mouth dropped open. "You're kicking me out?"

"Yeah. We'll just forget about this."

Annie squeezed her eyes as the tears threatened. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and pulled the edges of her open blouse together. She refused to look at him as she buttoned her jeans, her body still trembling and damp between her thighs. "I hate you." She seethed. She rushed out of his bedroom before she completely broke down in front of him. She would not give him that satisfaction. Not ever again.

A.N: Thanks so much to everyone who sent feedback so far! I'm still pretty new to this fandom and the show itself so you're encouragement means muchly!

Tanya: (sends you over a 3-pack of pittie panties) Hope you like this chapter too!

Zelinia: Thanks so much for your feedback! I was a little apprehensive about how the incest-ish undertones would be received but I'm a firm believer in turning off my censors when I write. I write the dang thing as I want and the reader is a secondary consideration. I'm a pretty open reader too so I only hope that if people do stumble upon my stuff, it's with an open mind. To be honest, I was more worried about the fact that Annie was an OFC! (laughs) I know a lot of people frown on those but I love reading and writing them. To answer your questions, Sam was asleep, this being the middle of the night and all. Nope, no four year olds as Annie and Dean didn't get to shtupping, much to Annie's chagrin. Sam only learned Annie wasn't a Winchester when she did. Dean was the one who found out and kept quiet about it for roughly a year before it came out. Next chapter will take us into the present day. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Present Day_

There was blood on her wedding dress.

Annie gasped and quickly glanced up at the small crowd of women bustling around the bridal suite to see if any of them had noticed. She tried to shift a small bit of lace over the tiny crimson stain on the full skirt. _Shit! Not now! _She panicked looking down at her wrists and noticing that the wounds had come back. _Damm-fucking-it! _

The stigmata had scared the crap out of her when it had first appeared last year. After Jack had proposed, Annie had felt a strange burst of panic mixed in with the joy in her heart. Later that night, her wrists had begun to ache, then sting and when she turned on the bedroom lamp, she'd seen the blood. She'd automatically picked up the phone to call Sam but just as suddenly put it down. She would not go crying to Sam every time something out of the ordinary happened. In that family, normal was out of the ordinary.

The family that used to be her family, Annie remembered with a pang of regret. She told herself that Sam was the only one that mattered to her anymore but truth be told, she missed the warm if slightly bizarre cocoon that was the Winchester family. But John Winchester's betrayal was still too fresh and Dean's rejection, even five years later, still smarted. So Sam was the appointed buffer between them and as a peacemaker by nature, he was in his element.

She knew that he relayed any news about her to his father and brother. Though she'd kiss the feet of the undead before she'd admit it, it made her feel good to know that John and Dean still worried about her.

Though not good enough to invite either one to her wedding. Sam hadn't known that Annie had been adopted, hadn't lied to her. That was why Sam was walking her down the aisle. Or would be, as soon as he got here.

The ceremony would begin in half an hour and there was still no sign of Sam.

Hence the increasing panic.

Hence the stigmata.

The first time it had happened, experience had taught her that a doctor or shrink would not be the smartest choice.

Being a Winchester, she'd been indoctrinated from almost birth on all things supernatural so she knew her best bet for help with the stigmata, the physical manifestation of the wounds of Christ's crucifixion, was Father Bamber. The young British priest who would now be performing her wedding ceremony.

As soon as Sam got here. Dammit.

Jack's mother Debbie and his five sisters, Donna, Denise, Darcy, Dolly and Megan were flitting around her taking care of the last minute details which Annie was very grateful for since she herself was occupied with leaking wrists and a tardy pseudo-brother.

She excused herself and tried not to rush into the adjoining bathroom. Annie pulled at the roll of toilet paper and pressed a bunch of it against one wrist, hoping to stop the oozing before it became a steady flow like last time. "Oh come on. Why are you doing this to me today of all days?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling. "I promise, if you make this stop right now, I'll do whatever you want. I'll go to church every Sunday. I'll never lie again. I'll be nice to everyone. Even Dean! Hell, I'll name my first born Dean if you stop this right now!" She hissed frantically. Testing the wound, she felt a small bit of relief that the bleeding seemed to have stopped. But how to hide the scars?

They had miraculously disappeared overnight the first time, before Jack had been able to see them. She didn't have that luxury this time. She was getting fucking married in 20 minutes! "Goddammit!" She burst then cringed, remembering her earlier bargaining. "I mean good God. Nice God. Good-Knows-Where-The-Bandages-Are-God." Annie said as she searched through the medicine cabinet. She found them in the single drawer beneath the sink. Damn sleeveless gown. Annie was glad she'd decided on a sheer white shawl as opposed to a veil cause the shawl had these buttons at the end that could be fastened around the wrists as cuffs. She stuck a bandage on each wound and was relieved that the cuffs covered them nicely.

"God, you rock harder than a pebble. I owe you one."

Annie lifted her head as the electric guitar strains of AC/DC drifted in through the bathroom window. Her stomach clenched in memory and with what would have been regret if she had any damn thing to feel guilty for. She'd already thought more about Dean Winchester today than was healthy for a woman marrying someone else.

Not to mention dreaming about him just last night. Stupid jerk. Annie shook her head. He'd been right not to cross that line with her all those years ago. She was finally in a loving, healthy relationship, which she knew could never have been possible with Dean. So she supposed that she could have called to tell him thank you for respecting their boundaries.

Except that she feared 'thank you' was not what would instinctively come out of her mouth as soon as she heard his voice. And it was better that he wasn't here today, even if she was grateful that he had fucked her that night. They might have worked things out, been friends, been close like she and Sam were, if it wasn't for the fact that she wanted to ram her fist into Dean Winchester's face for his fucking nobility. With her he was noble! The guy who screwed anything that wasn't nailed down! That fucking hurt!

Annie took a deep breath and tried to get back to her happy place. Which was here, in this church on this blissfully Dean-free day.

"Annie, you're brother's here." Debbie called from the other side of the door. Annie sagged against the sink in relief. Thank God! She'd chew Sam out for being late later but for now, she was just glad they could get this show on the road. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Son of a bitch!" She gasped seeing Dean standing in the middle of the bridal suite, her goddamn bridal suite, in his faded brown leather jacket and jeans that fit too damn good. God, I take it back. You suck! Before Dean could get a word out and before she could control the impulse, her fist connected with his jaw, sending him toppling backwards over a velvet heart-shaped pink chair.

"Annie! Good grief!" Debbie exclaimed as Dolly and Darcy helped Dean to his feet and fawned over him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Annie demanded furiously, her fist aching from his stupid hard head.

"Fuck! Ow! I should have never taught you how to hit." He grumbled rubbing his jaw.

"Let me get you some ice before that turns into a nasty bruise." Darcy purred and Annie was hard pressed not to sock her one too.

She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she liked Darcy.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks. Annie, if we can...ow..talk somewhere?" He said, pressing his fingers to his tender jaw.

"Go to hell." Annie hissed.

"Sure, the bathroom will do fine." He smiled and grabbed her elbow and steered her back into the bathroom.

"Goddamit, you were not invited! Where the hell is Sam?" Annie spat, trying to calm her racing heart. Racing due to her fury. That's all, she told herself.

"Well, if you'd bothered to check your messages you'd know that his girlfriend is dead, which I think would count as one of the top five reasons to miss your little la di da here." He said with a scowl.

Annie gasped and jerked backwards in shock. "Jessica? My God. How?"

Here his eyes filled with fury and a glimmer of pain. "The same thing that killed mom."

A.N:

Zelina: Thanks for the encouragement! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Dex1: Disturbing is good. I wanted it to be a little disturbing so that the issues between Annie and Dean are valid enough to keep them from being together right off the bat. Of course, that doesn't mean disturbing can't be rather hot which I'm glad worked here. (smiles) Hope you liked this one too!

Renni: Renni! (huggies) Yep, I'm that Nancy. So tickled you found this one too! Thankie for your feedback!

Starrfireflyfan: Thankie for your feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

She lifted her hand to her mouth in muted horror. "Are you sure?" Oh Jess, Annie thought sadly. She'd really liked the petite blonde girl the few times Sam had come to visit with his girlfriend in tow. Such a sweet, perky girl. The perfect foil for Sam's seriousness.

"Yeah." Dean replied, his jaw clenching, eyes glinting with barely restrained fury.

"Poor Sam. My God. I have to call him." Annie tried to push past Dean but he held her still against the sink.

"Oh believe me, he's not in any condition to talk to anyone right now. He sent me on ahead to take his place."

Annie was so stunned by this news that she almost missed that last part of Dean's sentence. "Wait. Take his... What? You are not walking me down the aisle, Dean!" Annie burst, horrified at that mental image.

"Sure I am. Got my penguin suit in the car."

"No! No. I'm not--I'll walk myself down the aisle, thank you very much!" Annie snapped. She couldn't do it. She could not walk down the aisle with Dean and have him hand her over to Jack after...their history.

"No you won't." Dean hissed at her, his furious gaze now trained on her. "Sam asked me to do this and I'm gonna do it. His girlfriend was pinned to the ceiling and then set on fire and that boy still sent me here cause he didn't want you to be alone on your wedding day. If you'd stop being a selfish bitch, always going on about we all did you wrong for about five seconds maybe you could take a second to think about that. In his grief, Sam still thought of you."

Then Dean wrapped his fingers around her upper arms and every nerve in her body jumped to attention. Dammit! She did not need the memory of old feelings coming back. Especially not today!

"So as much as I would rather stick needles in my eyes than be here, I will drag you up that aisle by your hair if I have to. For Sam's sake."

He was so close Annie could feel the heat that always radiated off of him surrounding her. She couldn't back up any further without climbing into the sink so she looked away from him and blinked back tears."Okay. You're right. Let'd do this." Annie said, her voice trembling.

"I'm sorry, what was that middle part again? I'm what?" He asked, his lips curving into a small smile as he held a finger to his ear.

"Go get your penguin suit." She said pushing against his chest a fighting a grin. She waited until Dean left her alone to go get the tux he rented and finally allowed the tears she'd been holding back to fall. Sam. Wonderful, sweet Sam. The only Winchester worth a damn. Her heart ached for him. Annie's memories of her mother...she shook herself mentally, Sam and Dean's mother, were fuzzy at best, the woman having died when Annie was only three but she remembered the warmth and sweetness that was Mary Winchester. That was Sam, through and through. How she wished he could be here with her. How she wished Mary could be here with her. But instead, she got Dean. The man who reminded her of one of the most heartbreaking, embarrassing episodes of her young life. The man who she wanted to run through a meat grinder ninety-five percent of the time.

"Stop it, Annie!" She firmly told her tear stained reflection and groaned at her messed up make-up. "He's right. I am being a selfish bitch." Annie had no idea how she was going to get through the ceremony thinking about Sam's grief, Jess's death and Dean's...Dean-ish-ness. She pressed her forehead against the mirror and her breath caught on a sob that she refused to let through. Getting married under such a cloud of doom and gloom. How very Winchester, she thought wryly. But she would do it cause this was what she wanted. A nice, happy, normal life with the man she loved. Peace for her future, to make up for the mess that was her past. She repaired her make up and took a few deep calming breaths.

In jeans or a tux, the man was devastating, Annie thought when Dean came out from his turn in the bathroom. A simply aesthetic observation, Annie told herself as her body tingled just looking at him. Jack was just as sexy, Annie reminded herself. More! More sexy and sweet, funny, smart, kind. She was simply feeling residue from an old crush. That was all.

"Let's go." Annie said, annoyed at the slightly breathless quality of her voice to her own ears. She had a burning desire to get her eyes on Jack ASAP. She grimaced at the discolored splotch on Dean's stubbled jaw. "Sorry about that."

He touched his jaw and scowled at her but then cleared his throat and shrugged. "Oh this. Please. You hit like a girl," he joked.

Annie smiled. It was her wedding day, she reminded herself as the bridesmaids began to file out of the bridal suite. For a little while, maybe she could let go of some of her old resentment and anger. It felt good to have someone from her old life here with her. Even if it was Dean.

They waited beside the church's inner doors while the bridesmaids marched down the aisle. Dean peeked around the door to get a look at the men at the altar. Annie tugged on his arm. "Stop that. You're making me nervous."

"Relax. Just wanted to get a look at Mr. Right. Figures."

"What does that mean?" Annie asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh nothing. I'm sure you and Mr G.Q will be very happy together. Raise lots of well adjusted, pompous babies with good hair."

"His name is Jack." Annie scowled at him.

"Jack and Annie. How very apple pie." He sneered, looking away.

"Stop that or I'm gonna tell Sam how big of an ass you were today!" Annie snapped, her stomach tightening in a guilty clench at his words. He made wanting to be happy seem like something she should be ashamed of! She fought the urge to discolor the other side of his jaw.

"Fine, fine. I'll be good." He held up his hands, eyes twinkling mischieviously. Then his expression softened and he ran his eyes down Annie's face and along her dress and then up again.

Annie felt his gaze sizzle through her like an electric current. She wondered briefly if Dean could feel her shiver against his side.

"You look...nice." He said softly, his voice thick.

Annie's breath hitched and she felt her eyes burn with renewed tears.

"Just seemed like something Sam would say if he was here." Dean shrugged then his eyes widened when he noticed her glistening eyes. "Oh no, no. You don't want to do that now. The heroin look went out years ago," he reminded her, getting the desired effect when she gave a soft laugh.

Annie wrapped her free arm around him and drew him close, buring her face in his neck. "Thank you for coming," she whispered, trying to ignore the sharp kick of deja vu at the feel of his body pressed against hers.

When his palm tentatively met the small of her back she was assaulted by the traitorous thought: _It should have been you._ Annie fiercely veered away from that train of thought. She had the man she wanted, thank you very much.

They both jumped when the musical cue for the bride started up.

"Showtime." Dean said pulling back as the doors opened once again.

Annie nodded, taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves "Oh and Dean? Sam would have said 'beautiful'."

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes at her. "Everyone's a critic."

A.N:

Zelinia: Thankie for your feedback! I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far. Annie's sort of forced herself to try and move on cause Jack means a normal life with a home and babies and the family she's never really had. On top of all the other issues with Dean, he's no where near the 'white picket fence' type. But of course, love doesn't give a squat about what we think we want. (laughs) I remember that movie! Loved it muchly. The stigmata is definitely a sign of things to come with Annie. Definitely more Dean interaction here and for the rest of the story. Just felt I need to develop Annie a bit more since we pretty much know Dean already. Annie will tell Dean first about the stigmata in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Liz122474: Thankie for your lovely feedback. I think you might be confusing me with someone else though cause I don't write for Firefly (loved the show though so who knows? Maybe someday) The other shows I write for are Battlestar Galactica and Horatio Hornblower. Hope you like this chapter.

Twilite92: It's always a high compliment when someone who doesn't normally read OFC takes a look at my stuff and enjoys it! Everything about how Annie came to be with the Winchesters and who she is will be explained in the coming chapters and books as there will be more than one. I can't write a short story that isn't erotic fiction to save my life. (laughs) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dex1: Thankie muchly! Hope you like this chapter.

Renni: I'm so tickled you're enjoying this one too! Hope you like this chapter too! And no, nothing wrong with the Dean. (pets the Dean)

Starrfireflyfan: Thankie for your feedback. I always like injecting a little bit of humor into my stories to balance out the angst and drama of it all. Hope you like this chapter!

Caz: Thank you for your lovely compliment! Hope it wasn't too long a wait for ya. (laughs) Let me know what you think of this one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Annie felt outside of herself as she made her way down the aisle. Jack smiled at her from the altar and her heart warmed. Her nerves calmed. Everything was going to be fine. Her whole future lay right there in those sweet brown eyes.

Dean's arm tightened around hers and Annie made the mistake of looking at him. Her heart skipped and began a quick thrumming in her chest. _I can't do this. Oh God. _Her mouth went dry and she almost stopped. She almost stopped. Then Dean was leaning in, his eyes dark and unreadable. Annie was shaking as his lips pressed against her cheek and her mind flashed to his mouth on her neck and his hands on her, everywhere.

"Dean...I can't," She stammered quietly.

Dean pulled back, eyes shining fiercely, then he closed them and she felt a shudder go through him. He cleared his throat and gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Sure you can. Can't let the happy, pompous babies-in-waiting down now can ya?" He winked at her but his voice was thick and choked over the words. When he hugged her again, Annie felt him trembling. "Besides, I haven't eaten all day and when this damn thing's over I'm making a beeline for the buffet table before I hightail it out of here.

Annie's eyes shone with tears. _He's right, _she reminded herself. _Of course he's right. This is what I want. Love, a home, children, a future._ Jack stepped up and Dean stepped back. Again, Annie felt a sort of weightless, confused panic. Then Jack took her hand and she was anchored again. She watched as Dean took his seat next to Jack's parents and then she turned to face Father Bamber.

The young priest smiled at Annie, then Jack and began the ceremony. When he got to the exchanging of the vows, Annie felt the entire church go very cold. She looked back in surprise wondering if the heater had somehow gotten busted all of sudden.

A woman stood at the back of the church. She wore a long nightgown with a high ruffled collar. Her hair was red and curled in soft waves on her shoulders. She smiled at Annie then began to walk down the aisle towards her. Her face radiated love and her eyes held Annie's and she...glided.

Nobody else seemed to be able to see her, Anne thought distantly, held spellbound by the woman.

"Do you Annie Winchester, take Jack Kennedy..."

The woman stroked Annie's hair and cheek while Annie stood, unable to move, her whole body suffused with warmth. The woman's green eyes warmed as she cupped Annie's chin. "Not him," she said softly, then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Everyone sat calmly, watching and waiting. No one gave any indication that anything out of the ordinary was happening. No strange woman in her pajama's standing between the bride and groom.

Annie had seen ghosts before. In a family of ghost hunters and demon ass-kickers, the novelty and fear never really wore off but you became accustomed to seeing things other people couldn't or didn't believe in. This woman didn't frighten Annie even though she knew she was a spirit of some kind and nobody else could see her.

She smiled at Annie and then walked over to the row of white prayer candles over a large arrangement of white lilies.

Father Bamber was calling Annie's name. Annie jerked slightly, forcing her attention back to the priest and realized he was waiting for her 'I do.' She blinked, disoriented. What was she saying 'I do' to again? Loving, honoring, cherishing, no obeying-thank you very much. Right. She opened her mouth to reply, to bind herself to this man she loved, to walk through the door to happiness instead of the constant death and doom she had grown up with.

Then Annie saw the flames.

She stared at the flowers that were now ablaze with a second of incredulous fascination. The woman was gone.

The church came alive as people began to scream and push towards the exit.

Jack grabbed Annie and held her close as Father Bamber shouted himself hoarse to be heard above the panicked crowd to tell them about the alternate exits available and to try and keep calm.

Her eyes burned from the heat and spreading smoke as the priest led her and Jack towards the closest exit. Her heel caught in the fabric of her train and Jack quickly grabbed her around the waist to keep her upright and then gathered the train up in his hands.

The switch from intense heat to the cool night stole her breath and bit at her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, his blinking to get accustomed to the lack of light as he tried to check her for any injury.

"Yes, I'm..." Annie's voice trailed off and something niggled at the back of her mind. Something was missing. _Oh God. _She literally felt her heart stop in her chest for a split second before she turned away from Jack and began looking around frantically for the one person she hadn't seen struggling among the crowd to get out. "Dean! Oh my God! Where's Dean?" She shrieked desperately, digging her fingers into the Jack's arms.

"Annie, stay calm, okay? He's probably just in front of one of the other exits." Jack assured her leaning to kiss her forehead.

Before his lips could connect, Annie gathered her train and took off running around to the front of the church. Her lungs burned painfully and her heart hammered as she looked among the horrified groups for Dean. "Have you seen Dean?" She went from person to person, wanting to scream in fury and frustration when most of them stared back at her blankly. "Dean! He walked me down the aisle!"

Finally Mrs Thrace, an elderly cousin of Jack's mother nodded and told her, "Oh the handsome little fella? Why I thought his name was Sam, dear?"

"No, Sam couldn't--Never mind, have you seen him?"

"Why yes, I saw him run through the door behind the altar, you mean he hasn't come out yet? Oh my goodness!"

Annie's knees buckled. _Oh my God. Not him, I beg you. Not Dean!_ She grabbed her goddamned train and bolted towards the front entrance, praying with all her might that the man she loved was still alive.

"For God's sake, where are you going?" Jack asked grabbing Annie and pulling her off the steps that led up to the heavy wooden doors.

Annie fought against his grip, violently. "He's still inside! Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed.

"No! Stop this! You are not going in there. The whole thing could come crashing down on you any second." Jack reminded her.

"Jack, please! Please, I can't leave him in there. I can't. What if he doesn't make it out? Jack, someone has to go in! What if he's trapped somewhere? For God's sake, let me fucking go!" Annie screamed, tears of fear and hopelessness sliding down her face.

"Take it easy. I'll go find him okay? He'll be fine. I'll go get him." Jack promised.

Annie stopped struggling for a second and his grip on her eased. "Are you out of your mind? No! I'm going!"

Then Jack was holding her again. "You cannot go anywhere in that dress, now stay put. I promise, I'll get him out." Annie hesitated and Jack gave her a soft smile. "I'll be careful, don't worry. He'll get out. I'll get him." He kissed her mouth deeply and Annie stood shaking against him. _Not him, _she heard the woman's voice in her head. The woman who had looked at her so lovingly and then set fire to the church. Who the hell was she?

"Where the hell is he going?" Father Bamber demanded a cell phone in his hand as he rushed towards Annie.

"Dean's still inside, Jack went to go pull him out."

"For God's sake, he should have waited for the fire department! They're on their way."

"We can't wait for them, Dean could be trapped in there or--" No, No! Annie would not even consider that he was already dead. He must have seen her, the woman and gone after her, damn him!

Father Bamber held her as they waited, safely away from the burning church.

Annie kept praying. _Not him, nothimnothimnothimnothim. _Over and over the plea stabbed through her heart.

When the windows started getting blown out, Annie's knees buckles and she fell on the church lawn, begging and crying.

The sounds of the fire trucks arriving sent murmurs of relief and hope through the crowd.

Then someone was coming through the smoke and flames at the mouth of the church.

_Nothimnothimnothimnothim_ Annie pleaded as Jack's mother held on to her.

One person. One man came out coughing and tripping down the stairs.

Dean.

A.N:

Liz122474: Thankie! I'm glad you like my BSG stuff too! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Zelinia: I definitely make sure my OFC are as realistic as I can make them in the context of the story. Sometimes, they make bad choices and you want to smack them yet they're still good, real people. Perfect characters are not in my repertoire.

Dean wouldn't stop the wedding, as much as he wants to! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jj2629: Thankie for your lovely feedback! Hope you like this chapter too!

PadFootCc: Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you like this chapter.

Starrfireflyfan: Sam will definitely be in this story. It'll be the three of them as the main characters. As for whether Dean and Annie will finally get their crap together and start shtupping like bunnies, do you really wanna know? (laughs) Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Relief pulsed through Annie in sharp, shocking beats that sent shivers through every nerve ending. _Thank you, God._ She struggled to her feet amid too much satin and lace. Dean's face was streaked with soot and blood making his hazel eyes look even larger in his beautifully alive face. Annie threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck as she felt him take deep gulps of the night air through her long hair. His arms were two tight bars of steel wrapped around her, holding her close to him when the emotions surging through her left her legs weak. "Thank God," She sobbed, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Oh thank God."

Another blast of flame and glass from the church sent a burst of sudden panic and horrified guilt slicing through Annie. Dean pulled her away from the church while she watched two of the firemen rush towards the building when Jack's mother started screaming that her son hadn't come out. Annie pulled back meeting Dean's eyes. Her heart dropped to her feet at the look in his eyes.

"Annie, I'm sorry but--"

"No." She pleaded, her fingers tightening on his shoulders, at his sad look she tore out of his arms "No! No!" She screamed and ran towards the church. Dean easily caught her around the waist, impeded as she was by the large skirt, but his feet got tangled in her train and they went sprawling on the grass.

"Listen to me. Listen! It's too late, okay?" He shouted, grabbing the sides of her face as he straddled her. He pulled in his knees against her thighs to keep her still. "We were on our way down the stairs when the whole fucking thing gave way. He didn't feel a thing. Broke his neck." Dean explained as Jack's mother began to wail and her daughter's closed in around her.

"Oh no." Annie moaned, covering her eyes, trying to shut out Dean's face, his words, this night. She couldn't get any air past the grief and guilt choking her. All she had cared about was Dean. She had prayed for Dean to make it out alive, sparing hardly a moment's thought for the man she was supposed to have married. Jack had gone in to save Dean because Annie couldn't bear to lose him and so she had lost Jack instead. She had prayed for the man who had deceived her and broken heart, instead of the one she had pledged herself to.

"God, Annie. I'm so sorry." Dean whispered sympathetically as he cupped the side of her face.

"Get off of me," she hissed unable to bear his touch. It should be Jack touching her, not Dean. Only Jack.

He blinked in a second of surprise but then sighed and eased off of her, giving a grunt of pain as he got to his feet that she would have cared about if she weren't drowning in a haze of grief and hatred.

She was sitting against one of the two trees that flanked the church, knees drawn up to her chest. Debbie sat next to her on the grass, the older woman's head resting on her shoulder. Both women gave a start when they brought Jack's body out a few minutes after the flames died down. Annie didn't want to look, couldn't bear to see Jack as he was there. She wanted to keep the image of Jack as he had been with her at the altar, smiling, holding her hands so she just sat as Debbie ran to her son's lifeless body as they carried him to the ambulance where the paramedics were treating Dean.

"You want to tell us what happened in there, son?" One of them, the shorter and balder of the two asked.

"Right. Tell them what happened, Dean." She sneered, fury boiling through her veins. Getting to her feet, Annie wondered where she was getting to strength to walk at all when all she wanted was to lie down and never get up again. "Tell them why Jack is dead. Tell them why mom is dead and why Jess is dead and how you brought whatever killed them with you!" Annie screamed.

"Annie I know--" Dean began, his voice soft and so full of regret Annie felt her heart crack just a little.

"Don't say my name!" She shrieked at him, refusing to give in to the part of herself that loved him, the part that had killed Jack. "Don't you say my name." Annie brushed furiously at the tears that never seemed to stop coursing down her cheeks. "It's always around you isn't it? And Sam and Dad. Just waiting to strike and destroy--"

"Miss, if you'll just come with us, we can check you--" the younger paramedic offered sympathetically. Annie jerked out of his gentle grasp.

"I thank God that I'm not one of you." Annie seethed, walking closer to Dean as he sat in the doorway of the ambulance van.

Dean said nothing, just sat, staring at her and taking it all. Letting her heap all her rage and grief on him. He briefly closed his eyes, as if it was too much and part of Annie was glad that she was hurting him, glad that he could feel one shred of the pain she was feeling. The other part of her told her to stop, to stop hurting him with words she didn't mean but his silence infuriated her; his stoic acceptance of the life he led and the hazards he lived with enraged her.

"You're not a man, Dean. You're a disease." Annie spat.

His eyes glistened and his jaw clenched, but otherwise remained immovable.

Annie jumped at him with an angry scream and would have gladly torn his eyes out if Tall Paramedic Guy hadn't grabbed her and pulled her away.

"I hate you!" She screamed at Dean as the man dragged her away from the ambulance. "I fucking hate you!"

They gave her something to knock her out.

When Annie next opened her eyes and she immediately recognized the water-lily wallpaper of Debbie Kennedy's bedroom. For a brief blissful moment, Annie thought maybe the fire had been some too-much-pizza-and beer-dinner-induced nightmare, until she felt and heard the crinkle of her wedding dress. She buried her face in the comforting smell of Debbie's pillow as her grief threatened to choke her. When she could breathe again, Annie sat up and the black tuxedo jacket wrapped around her shoulders slid off of her. Dean's, she wondered? Her mouth felt fuzzy, like her mind and she reached for the glass and water jug on the night table. Catching sight of her engagement ring, heartache threatened to cripple her and she sucked in her breath, watching the single diamond catch the sunlight filtering through the blinds. Her eyes filled with fresh tears when she remembered the joy on Jack's face when he gave it to her. She was distracted from her train of thought by a knock on the door.

She groaned as she got to her feet, her limbs felt heavy with the after effects of whatever drug the paramedic had given her. Opening the door and seeing Dean's face, Annie immediately tried to shut it again but he pushed against it before she could.

"All right, enough of that." He insisted, pushing his way into the room.

"Get the hell out," she demanded.

"Look, I know I'm the last person you wanna see right now, But I really couldn't give a shit at this point so you're gonna sit your ass down and tell me exactly what you saw right before the fire started." Dean snapped pointing to the bed.

"What I s--Dean, why can't you just leave me alone? What are you even still doing here?"

"I saw the look on your face right before the 'I do's' You saw something. Something was in that church. Now I just caught a brief flash of it after the candle tipped over--"

"Oh God, just stop. Just stop!" Annie pleaded, tiredly dropping on the mattress. "I was supposed to be married by now. On my honeymoon and you come in here talking about spirits and hunting. I can't do this, Dean. Not today. So just go. You're services are no longer required."

He stiffened. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Oh, killing my fiance wasn't enough for you? When are you gonna get it through your head? I don't want you here. I don't anything to do with you or the life you lead," she said dropping her head into her hands.

"Right, I get that but we have to figure out what this thing is so we can kill it. I'm not leaving you here alone as bait for whatever is out there."

"I was perfectly fine before you got here."

"Fine. Fine?" He reached out and grabbed her arm, lifting it to expose her bandaged wrist. "What the fuck is this?"

Annie wondered distantly what the medic must have wondered when he treated her wrists. "I didn't do this, you moron. Do you really think I'd try to kill myself when I was about to get married? I had everything I ever wanted. A good life, good friends and a man who is...was--" she corrected, choking on a sob, "open and honest and wasn't some emotionally crippled daddy's boy."

Dean's eyes flashed at that and he took a threatening step towards her. Annie got to her feet and met his angry stare with her own.

"He never lied to me. He never decided what was best for me and believe me, he never treated me like his kid sister," She shot knowing the jab hit home when he looked like he was about to deck her. Instead, he grabbed the sides of her face for one crazy second, Annie thought Dean was gonna kiss her. Somewhere deep inside of her, underneath all her rage, a lick of desire flamed and grew until she shamefully realized she wanted him to.

A.N:

Zelinia: Thankie for your feedback! Yep, poor Jack. (sniffles) We'll definitely learn more about the ghost woman.

Dex1: Thankie for your feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Poor Jack had to bite it so I could send Annie off with Dean and Sam.

Jj2629: (huggies) I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far. Hope you like this chapter!

Renni: (laughs) yep, the BSG references were intentional. I was just being cute. Hope you like this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Dean stared down at her mouth and he felt the shiver beneath her skin. No, fuck, no, he told himself. _You do not wanna go down that road again, Winchester. _He licked his lips. _Maybe a little?_ God, he still remembered exactly how she tasted. Dude, her fiancee just died, you fucking horndog! He watched her pink peek of tongue dart across her her lips expectantly. _Aw come on! _He felt himself stir below the belt and forced himself to stop touching her and looking at her mouth and smelling her and remembering how she felt beneath his hands before his reaction became too apparent.

"Did you really think hiding out in your little apple pie life was gonna stop it?" He asked her softly. "I wish it could. God, baby, you have no idea how much I wish it could." He took a few steps back, coming up against the night table, forcing himself to not look in her eyes. The sadness there was just too much for him to handle right now. "But you are one of us, blood be damned." He insisted firmly. "The only way you will ever be safe is if I can kill whatever the hell is out there. Whatever the hell set that fire. You have to help me out here, Annie. Tell me what you saw." Then he was reaching for her again because she was leaning forward and trembling, her head falling on his chest.

"Oh God, Dean. This is all my fault. I did--" Annie gripped the edges of the white t-shirt he had changed into.

"Hey, knock it off. We are not gonna play that game, got it?" Dean lifted her chin up and forced her to look at him. "You did not do this."

"Oh of course I did! Don't you see?" She wailed, pulling out of his grasp. "I got so used to running away from you and the hunting and the whole Godforsaken life you lead that it never occurred to me that I would bring it with me!" She sagged back onto the bed.

Dean crouched down in front of her. The blame game was a dead end. They were who they were and as long as they went after demons and other supernatural entities, then those fuckers would come after them too. God, her real father should be shot for bringing Annie into this hell, Dean thought, though the selfish part of him couldn't imagine never knowing this beautiful woman. "Annie, we can play the blame game until the cows come home, but it comes down to this: I gotta find whatever torched that church and believe me, I'll kill it.

"There was a woman." Annie explained, closing her eyes. She visibly shuddered. "She seemed so... I don't know. She didn't seem evil, Dean. Annie's hand lifted to the side of her face. "She, uh, she looked like me. Red hair, green eyes, but older, you know?" Then Annie sprung up. "Oh my God, Dean. Do you think she could be--"

"Don't even go there, Annie. Your mother wouldn't have set fire to a church, believe me," he assured her. Not if what his father had told him had been true.

"What does that mean? How do you know that? Do you know about her? Please, Dean, tell me--" Annie asked fiercely, her eyes wide and hopeful and Dean wanted to run his stupid head with his stupid big mouth through a meat grinder.

"Whoa, time out. Hang on." Dean protested when she grabbed his arms. "I'm just saying, your mother wasn't evil, Annie. You just have to look at you to know that."

"Wasn't? That means she's dead?" Annie asked, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

Jesus Christ, Dean. You should not be allowed to talk to people. Ever. "I didn't--I don't know anything about--We're getting off track here. Let's just focus on what happened last night." Dean insisted, wanting to divert her from the path where he'd have to look her in the eye and lie his ass off.

"Okay fine!" Annie burst, shooting to her feet again, nearly knocking Dean on his ass. "Last night, a woman who may or may not have been my mother, who nobody else saw, set fire to the church I was getting married in, killing the man I was going to marry. Did I leave anything out, Dean?"

"Did she say anything to you?" He asked, sliding up onto the bed.

"Say any- No she didn't say anything. Wait! Yes, yes she did." Annie suddenly said, snapping her fingers. "She said, 'Not him.' 'Not him.' "

" 'Not him'? What the hell does that mean. Him who?" Dean asked, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I have no idea. Was she talking about Jack? Is that why she..." Annie bit her lip and shook her head, wiping her damp cheeks. Then she covered her face with her hands and doubled over. "God, Dean, when will it stop? Are they all just gonna take away everyone I love until there's no one left?"

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away the tears that threatened. "No." He vowed hoarsely. "I swear to you, Annie. No. Dad's closing in on the thing that killed mom and I am gonna fucking obliterate whatever burned down that church. They won't take one more fucking thing from us. I swear." He vowed, fury churning through his body with the force of a freight train.

"No. I'm gonna be the one to do it, Dean. I'm going to look that woman or whatever the hell she was in the eye and I am going to destroy her. I'm going with you." Annie told him.

The freight train inside of Dean halted. "Say what now?" He asked, hoping that he had heard her wrong.

"I'm gonna help you track that bitch down." She vowed, her eyes burning with the fury that echoed his own.

"Oh no you're not. You're gonna stay right here with Debbie and Daisy and Dharma and whoever else they named with a 'D'," he insisted. The last thing he needed was Annie with him as they traveled across the country tracking down some ghost woman and encountering God knows what in between. The only thing he wanted was Annie with him. No fucking way.

He must have said that last part out loud cause Annie narrowed her eyes at him in that way that preceded a shoe, vase or other projectile of her choice being thrown at his head. Just to be safe, he stood up and held onto her shoulders. "Annie, I can't worry about you while I'm chasing this thing down."

"Are we forgetting that for the better part of a year, I hunted with you, Dad and Sam? I can take care of myself, Dean." Her fists were clenched at her sides, daring him to make another chauvinistic comment.

"Right, sure," He offered. "But it's been a while, Annie. It's too dangerous for you to just jump back in without any preparation." Maybe taking the reasonable approach would help his case.

"So I'm a bit rusty. I'll learn again, train myself again. I'm doing this, Dean."

Okay, maybe not, Dean silently grumbled. "You don't want to do this, Annie. On the road with me--"

"And Sam." She reminded him crossing her arms.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You hate me, remember? Go with that. Stay here. Away from me, who you hate."

"I'm willing to tolerate you as a necessary evil." Annie countered and Dean bit back a smile at her moxie.

God, the girl did things to him even as she was pissing him off.

"You're not coming." He snapped, heading for the door.

"I am coming." Annie insisted.

"I'm leaving now, Annie." He pulled open the doorknob.

"I'm following you, Dean." She said walking out with him into the hallway.

Then he turned and pointed towards her gown. "You planning to smother the big and creepies to death with that?"

She looked down and gave a start, forgetting she was still in wedding dress. "Shit."

"Goodbye Annie." Dean gave a wave and started down the stairs.

"Dean Winchester, you could either wait for me to change or you could take off in that God awful rust bucket of yours after which I will go off and track Ms Torchy all by myself. Your choice." Annie snapped.

He stopped midway down the stairs. "Shit," he groaned and took a seat on the step.

_A.N:_

Zelinia: (peeks out from behind nekkid Winchester boys) Hope this wasn't too long a wait. Thankie for your lovely feedback. I hope you like this chapter!

Caz: Thankie for your feedback. Alas there is no kissage as of yet. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jforce: Yep, poor Jack. Hope you like this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

She promised to be back for the funeral but Annie wasn't sure it was a promise she'd be able to keep. Pushing aside the fact that she didn't know how long it would take to find what had killed Jack, Annie wasn't sure she was strong enough to watch Jack's body be lowered into the ground and covered with dirt.

Annie thought of herself as a strong woman, but she wasn't sure she possessed that much courage. To have her last image of such a vibrant, sweet, good man be his coffin. She shuddered in the passenger's seat of Dean's Impala.

The morning sun was warming the interior of the car, including the leather seats. Annie pressed herself more firmly against the material to stop herself shaking. The heaviness of her loss brought fresh tears to her eyes and she closed them so Dean wouldn't see. She swallowed hard and turned to look out the window as he pulled away from the Kennedy's two story home with its comforting white picket fence and yellow tulips.

The first flowers Jack had given her had been yellow tulips. She had teased him when he brought her to meet his parents and she'd seen the flowers in the front yard.

The feel of Dean's fingers around her wrist made her jump in her seat.

"So you wanna explain this?" He demanded.

Annie sniffled and then sighed with resignation, pulling her wrist out of his grip. She tucked her hands between her now jean-clad knees. "They just started bleeding one day. Father Bamber says it's stigmata."

"What? Like that movie with that hot 'Medium' chick?" Dean asked, using his free hand to dig through his collection of cassette tapes.

"Right. It seems to start up whenever I get stressed."

"Ha!" Dean burst. "So you've been leaking pretty much every day?"

"No." Annie said smugly. "I've actually led a pretty stress free life. At least in the five years or so."

Dean clenched his jaw and sent her a very non-amused look of disgust before thrusting the tape of his choice in the tape deck and turning the volume ear-splittingly high.

The blast of electric guitar and headache inducing drumbeats was indecipherable at first. Annie cried out and sent him a scowl before leaning forward to turn the volume down. Dean smacked her hand away.

"Screw you!" Annie cried covering her ears, barely able to hear herself.

Dean tapped his ear, pretending not to have heard her.

She gave him some visual help with her middle finger.

When he felt he made his point, Dean turned the volume down and sent her a charming grin that Annie mentally insisted no longer had the power to turn her insides to mush.

"Okay, so this stigmata thing. How do you get rid of it?" He asked over what Annie could now tell was Metallica.

"Well, I'm glad you brought that up, Dean because all this time it has never occurred to me to ask that question." Annie snapped.

"Look, cut out the bitch mode, would ya? This is serious. What did Father Barber say?"

"Bamber," Annie corrected.

"Whatever. What was little Mini-Padre's suggestion?"

"He says it's supposed to be a gift from God. An honor, only one that could potentially kill me." Annie admitted, crossing her arms.

Dean's jerked his focus from the road to stare at Annie. "Excuse me?" He choked, his face draining of color.

Annie tried to steer herself mentally away from the impact of the words and their frightening implications and simply report what the young priest had told her, objectively.

"Death's are pretty rare. Not all stigmatics get all five wounds." Annie's wrists began to ache.

"Oh there are three more? Fucking lovely," Dean scowled.

Annie watched his hands shake slightly on the steering wheel and she hesitated, deciding whether it would be smart for either of them if she were to cover his hand with her own and try and reassure him that everything would be fine and that this was no big deal. Even if she didn't really believe it.

Sam had always been the brother who had certain...vibes or feelings that he couldn't explain a lot of the time, feelings about things that had a tendency to come true, but whenever Annie thought about her stigmata, a feeling of terrible foreboding always came over her. As if it was leading her down some dark path. A small secret part of her feared she would be one of the few who received all five wounds.

"They all correspond with the wounds of Christ's crucifixion. Nails through the wrists, crown of thorns, nails through the feet and finally the spear in the side. Not a lot of people get that last one and it's usually the fatal one." Annie forced herself to speak, to sound calm. Looking at Dean, he didn't seem to be buying her act but wisely said nothing.

"Christ. A gift? I'd take those fugly shoes dad got me when I was twelve over that any day. So that's it? There's nothing Padre can do? Sprinkle holy water on you? Well, forget that, that might make it accelerate if this is supposed to a gift from the man upstairs. We'll check dad's journal. Maybe there's something in there. It's in the glove compartment." Dean told her as they passed the Los Angeles highway sign, leaving the city behind.

Annie had chosen Los Angeles because it was close enough to Sam and far enough away from Dean, John and Kansas as she could get. She pushed down a surge of resentment at having to leave it behind. Annie forced herself to remember that the real target for her anger should be the woman/spirit/demon who set the church on fire. But when you were so used to blaming someone for the bad things in your life, it was a hard habit to break. She'd be working with Dean now, back in his world, Annie told herself. She had to try.

"You have dad's journal?"

"Yeah, he left it behind for us when he left to track down the thing that killed her."

Annie stared at the worn leather journal and then felt a punch of pure uncomfortable jealousy when a packet of condoms fell out of the glove compartment after it landing at her feet.

Dean looked away guiltily and cleared his throat, fiddling with the volume button on his tape deck.

Annie tried to force herself to pick up the box, put it back in the glove compartment and not say a word.

"So nice to know something's haven't changed." Annie bit out and could have kicked herself. The last thing she wanted was for Dean to know that this bothered her. "I imagine this sucker is as big a hoochie magnet as ever. Though Lord knows why." She dug her nails into her palms. This was none of her business and she knew it. Nor did she want it to be any of her business. Who Dean did or didn't fuck was not her problem.

"About dad's journal." Dean pressed, trying to veer her from her present subject. Thank God.

"You said he left it?" Annie realized with a jolt. "You mean he's off looking for whatever killed mom, alone? Why didn't he take you with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he feels like he has to do this alone," Dean replied.

Annie stared at him, looking for any hint of resentment in his tone or in his expression. She found none. "And that was okay with you? After all this time, all the times you helped him, he just ditches you and you just nod and say 'yes, daddy'?"

"He has to do what he feels is right. That thing killed his wife. It makes sense he'd want to go after it personally."

"And the fact that she was your mother?" Annie pressed.

Dean didn't rise to the bait.

"How typical," she shook her head. "Things really haven't changed."

"Sam wants to find him," Dean informed her.

"Well, thank God one of you has a brain cell."

"Wow, you're taking Sam's side? Again? Shocking. You're right, things haven't changed at all," Dean grumbled.

Annie scowled at him and then turned to stare out the window silently. Was he right? Would they fall back into old patterns as soon as the three of them were reunited? Back into the world of hunting demons, risking their lives, being the only people they could count on and trust? The thought was damned unsettling, especially where Dean Winchester was concerned.

A.N:

Jforce: Thankie for your feedback. Yes, now there's no impediment for Annie and Dean…except for Annie and Dean. (laughs) Hope you like this chapter!

Zelina: Thanks so much for the lovely compliment! I'm pretty new to the Supernatural world but I've been completely sucked in by the characters and love watching them and seeing what makes them tick. I only hope I can the same justice to Sam when we get to him in the next chapter or so. You get your answer to your stigmata question in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Renni: Thanks for your feedback! It's wonderfully appreciated whenever you can give it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

SJPearce: Thanks so much for commenting! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Hope the wait wasn't too long. (laughs)

Jj2629: Thankie for your feedback. Hope you like this chapter!

fading phantom: Hi! (waves) Thanks for following me over here too! (laughs) As for the original characters, I just write them as if I'm writing an original novel. Take things from different people I observe and try not to make them perfect or unlikeable. Annie is a brave, young woman but there are times you're gonna wanna smack her upside the head, and I like that. I hate the term Mary Sue cause people seem to apply it to any original female character assuming that they are obviously an extension of the author. I guess in some cases a few young writers might do that but none of my OFC's are anything like me, nor are they are more perfect, beautiful, etc.. extension of myself. I love reading and writing OFC's cause it allows me to play with the show in a more broader sense. The show is set up for me, and Dean and Sam are pretty well set up for me in the fact that someone else came up with them, but other than that, I treat it all like an original novel, taking them in my direction. This rambly bit was my way of saying thanks for the compliment. (laughs) Of course we must have our heat and angst. But I promise, I'm not the angst whore I appear to be! (laughs) I'm not one of those people who think that getting people together takes away the angst or heat. In my opinion, it ups the stakes and drama significantly! We will have our happy Dean and Annie moments. And poor angsty Sam will get him some happy too. Of course, I'm just make them work for it a little. (winks) I'll shush now. Hope you like this chapter!

Caz: Rest assured, I'm not going anywhere, I've just got a few stories up in the air so I'm working on them all. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Who are you kidding? Even if you knew where dad was, you wouldn't tell me," Annie pointed out

"Bingo," Dean confirmed. "But I don't so there's no point in arguing about it. Dad is doing what he has to do. He left us the journal. He wants us to continue to hunt while he tracks down the thing that killed mom."

"Right, the mission is all. Nothing must come before that. Ever," Annie rolled the window down and took a deep breath to try and calm the nausea churning in her stomach. "Not even your daughter's wedding. It's a Goddamn retarded way to live, Dean."

"Whoa, someone has a bit of a memory problem. Dad had to find out you were getting married from me and the only reason I found out was because Sam has diarrhea of the mouth. I guess dad's invite got lost in the mail like mine," Dean scowled.

Annie clenched her teeth, guilt keeping her nausea company. She stiffened her spine. She had absolutely nothing to feel guilty about, dammit! "Do you really think I was gonna want him there after he lied to me for all those years? He didn't even have the decency to tell me who my real family is before he booked!"

"All right then. Don't bitch about him not being there and then bitch about the fact that you didn't want him there to begin with. You can't have both."

"Sure I can. Watch. He should have been there so I could have told him off and kicked him out. See?" Annie snapped.

"Nice little fantasy world you live in, Annie. How can the rest of us poor bastards in the real world compare?"

"So how come daddy didn't want his little soldier to help him on his great mission," Annie taunted feeling a stab of satisfaction when his hands tightened on the wheel.

"He wants me and Sam to work together," He replied. "Take over for a while."

"Heartwarming," Annie sneered.

"Baby, it is gonna be a long drive if you're hell bent on making me want smack you in the mouth every time I look at you," Dean warned.

Annie bit back her retort. He had a point. If they were going to be working together, she had to reign in her urge to tear his head off every five seconds. Not that she'd admit he was right to his face.

She closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat, letting the breeze from the window wash over her and alleviate her queasy stomach. It lurched dangerously and she bit back a whimper.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Can we stop for a minute? I'm feeling a little nauseous." Annie admitted, swallowing.

"Hey, don't you dare throw up in my car," Dean ordered, pulling over to the side of a thankfully empty side street.

Annie kicked open the car door and doubled over, retching. Nothing. The urge was there but nothing was materializing. She vaguely heard the driver's side door shut and a few seconds later, Dean appeared beside her.

"False alarm." Annie assured him, groaning.

"You're not...uh...you know." Dean asked uncomfortably.

"No!" Annie burst, red faced. Though it would be a few weeks yet before she'd know for sure. She and Jack had always been very careful. "It's these." Annie lifted her wrists, which had started to seep with fresh blood again. "I get really nauseous sometimes when they bleed. Can't keep a damned thing down."

"Well shit. Then those burritos were a huge mistake. Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was feeling fine then. I told you, I only bleed when I get stressed out."

"Oh, if you think you're gonna use leaking wrists as blackmail to get me to be Mr Happy Sunshine, you've got another thing coming, Sweet Cheeks," Dean said.

Annie glared up at him. "Don't call me that. You know I hate that nickname,"

Dean smiled at her. He knew, and it had always given him great pleasure to tease her about it. "We'll find a store to get you some water or gingerale or something." He walked back around the driver's side and got it.

Annie bit her lip when the car was mobile again. "I hate your fucking car."

"Hey, don't blame the car. Blame Jesus," Dean cracked. "She didn't mean it, baby." He patted the steering wheel lovingly.

"I did mean it and your car knows it. We're just renewing a mutually satisfying relationship based on loathing and resentment. Isn't that right, you potential rust bucket, you" Annie replied patting the dashboard.

"Seriously, Annie, you've gotta let that go. You were...what...four when you got locked in the trunk?"

"I was five and who's fault was it that I got locked in there, huh?" Annie pointed out as they pulled into Sam's street.

"Yours," they both replied at the same time.

Dean's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? I did not lock you in the trunk."

"Sure you did! You hid my pink pony in there and when I went in to get it, you shut the door on me!" Annie hissed.

"I did not! The door closed on its own," Dean replied defensively.

"And you didn't let me out for half an hour!"

"I couldn't find the key. I wasn't taking an ass whooping for you"

When John had noticed that Annie wasn't in the house, he'd been frantic. He'd been getting ready to grab his shotgun, afraid some demon had taken her when Dean 'innocently' mentioned he thought he could hear sounds coming from the car.

The traumatic experience had left Annie with claustrophobia and a deep dislike for the Impala that had carried on into her adult years. Irrational, she knew, to hate an inanimate object with such intensity, but hate it she did.

And she did have a feeling the car hated her back.

Missouri, a psychic friend of the family believed that everything had an energy.

Annie definitely believed there was a certain vibe about the car that just rubbed her wrong.

Or maybe it was Dean's adoration for the damn thing that bothered her so much.

Jealous of a car? As if Annie need more excuses to see a shrink.

"Nice to know things haven't changed one bit." Sam Winchester retorted, leaning his elbows on Dean's car window.

Annie jumped in her seat and felt a rush of warmth and affection when she saw Sam. Finally, someone she didn't want to run through with a poker. "Sam!" She got out of the car and threw her arms around him.

He hugged her tightly. "Dean told me what happened. God, I'm so sorry, Annie,"

Annie buried her face in his neck, blinking back tears. "He told me about Jess. God, Sam. How are you holding up?"

"I'm sort of in the numb stage right now. We're gonna get this thing, Annie. I promise you."

"You bet we are." Annie agreed. "I'm coming with you."

Sam pulled back and looked from her to Dean.

"Don't look at me, you're the one she listens to." Dean pointed out.

"Oh, so that's why you agreed to bring me along," Annie sneered in annoyance. She kicked the wheel of Dean's car.

A.N:

Jforce: There will be times, I promise, that you're very right! (laughs) Thankie for you feedback! Hope you like this chapter.

fading phantom: Thankie muchly for your feedback. I'm thrilled you're enjoying this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

"I can tell you right now to save your breath, Sam. I'm coming with you. Case closed. Now where's the bathroom?" Annie linked her arm through his and pulled him back towards the house he was now staying in. It belonged to the parents of one of the students he and Jess had been living with in the house that burned down.

She could hear Dean grumbling behind her as he followed them inside.

Sam made her some tea to settle her stomach and sat across from her, his sad eyes trying to reason with her when he knew arguments weren't working.

"Don't you dare. Puppy eyes are hitting below the belt. Annie pointed an accusing finger at him. She settled back against the grey velvet couch, her stomach considerably eased.

"So this stigmata just started a year ago?" Sam asked reaching for her hand. He lifted the gauze, the blood now dried.

"Yeah, around the time Jack..." Annie's breath caught as the pain of his loss shot through her. She cleared her throat and stiffened her spine. "Around the time he proposed." Dammit, she could not turn into a dribbling mess every time she thought of Jack. She needed to be strong to go after this demon that killed him.

Sam sat back and stared at her, pensively and then up at Dean who sat on the arm of the couch, nursing his third cup of coffee.

"She's right, Dean."

"What's that now?" Dean asked, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"She has as much right to go after this demon as we do."

"Let's not forget daddy. If my real mother has anything to do with this demon, he'd know about it right? He needs to know what I saw and the only way to do that is to find him."

"He's still not answering his phone?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"You know how he gets when he's on a job. The man has tunnel vision." Dean explained. "Which brings me to my other point. Annie hasn't hunted with us in five years. She's easy pickings for anything supernatural. She needs re-training. She's been out of our world for too long."

"Okay, first of all, I am in the room." Annie snapped, her cheeks warming. "Secondly, being raised in this family, raised to be a hunter, I resent that you would think I'm such a bubble headed moron that I would forget everything I was taught."

"I don't think he's saying--" Sam interrupted.

"Sure I am. You can't live in 'Normal-ville' and keep the ghost hunting mentality." Dean explained.

"Bullshit. Maybe you can't, because you can't possibly fathom that there is more to life than burning bones and rock salt, but I've never forgotten any of it. Like you, it's been drilled into my head from day one. God forbid I should have been allowed to think about anything normal like the other girls my age, not if I wanted daddy dearest to even look at me twice!" Annie blinked back tears. She hadn't meant to go down that route but all her old feelings seemed to constantly rise to the surface around Dean.

With Sam, they had other things in common. Other things they could talk about and enjoy that had nothing to do with hunting. There were times they could spend a whole day together and the subject never even came up.

But hunting was all Dean had. It was all he wanted and it hit all her repressed nerves to where she couldn't even stand to be around him. Like now.

Crying would prove to him that she was too weak to join them again. She would not! Though she could feel the moisture begin to well up in her eyes.

She rose up off the couch. "Move your damned legs," she hissed pushing against his out stretched feet, propped up on the coffee table.

"Yes, ma'am," he dripped sarcastically, letting her pass.

She punched at the bag with vicious ferocity, her arms tight and her body warm. Annie was glad she had found the tiny gym in the basement. Weights and a punching bag. She felt her tension begin to ease as she released her anger on the bag, sweat tickling down her back.

John Winchester never had much use for a girl child. So Annie became what she thought he wanted, a hunter like his strong fine sons. She'd be just a strong, just as brave and then daddy would love her and smile at her and laugh with her like he did with Dean and Sam. He became proud of her when he saw how good she was, how she always followed orders and fought and was never scared of the big n creepies. That was when she knew John loved her.

"I guess I don't have to ask whose head you're seeing on that bag." Dean's soft drawl pulled her thoughts back to the present and for once, she was grateful.

To prove him right, she narrowed her eyes at him and gave the bag a high kick as well as a last punch. Panting, she stood back and turned away from him, pulling the bandages off her hands. Her entire body was trembling with exertion. She considered herself fit. Ran every morning, worked out three times a week, but the adrenaline mixing with the loosened rage inside of her took more out of her than she had realized.

"Look, I came down here to give you this." His eyes met hers and then lowered down along her neck to her chest, following a bead of sweat she could feel making its way down her skin. Now she trembled, and not just from exertion. Dammit! Annie mentally shook herself. How could he continually do this to her? Make her want to smack and sleep with him all in the same breath.

She reached for the leather bound book in his hand. John's journal. Her fingers brushed his. Dean's thumb reached over her forefinger and held it for a fraction of an instant too long. The charge sizzled palpably between them and Annie couldn't breathe. She focused on his mouth; the memory of the feel of them on her skin had never dulled. Despite five years and other lips. Annie remembered Jack with a guilty stab and jerked her hand back. The journal fell between them. Dean reached down and picked up. He was going to hand it to her again but most have thought better of it and decided to leave it on the weight lifting bench.

"Thought you might want a refresher." Dean offered with a curt nod. He started to walk away. Annie wanted to call out to him, she wasn't quite sure why. She was right, he was wrong but she didn't want them to stay angry with each other. Dean turned in the doorway. "Not that you need it, of course. Hope you read fast cause we leave in the morning." His eyes shone mischievously at her. He quickly raised his hand. "I was out voted, okay? As usual. Sam took your side so you're coming. Fine. I don't like it, but he's right. You have every reason to want this demon dead and I'm not gonna stop you. I would feel a hell of a lot better if you go after it with us than if you go it alone."

"Geez, and here I thought we were having a moment," Annie said, fighting a smile.

"Hell, you know me better than that, girl." Dean reminded her then turned and left her alone with John's journal.

She had made it to couch when she finally reached the last page. Sam and Dean had long since gone to sleep. The inside of the back cover held a pocket. When she looked in it, she pulled out snapshots. Some she had seen before. A few school photos of Sam, Dean and herself.

One pic was taken in the backseat of the Impala. Sam and Dean were on either side of her, with their fingers in their mouth, spreading their lips wide and sticking out their tongues. Annie sat in the middle, about 6 years old, crossing her eyes.

A photo of her and John made her eyes burn with the threat of fresh tears. She was 3 years old and John was carrying her in his arms. She had her small arms wrapped tight around him and she was looking at him with adoration in her eyes. His smile was wide and warm as he gazed back at her. Mary had taken the picture. It was a month before she died.

In another picture, she was holding Baby Sam, very carefully on the couch. There was a similar shot where Dean was holding his little brother.

There was picture of Mary alone. All blonde hair and vibrant blue-green eyes.

In another one she was very pregnant with Sam. She stood, painting the nursery, with Dean 'helping' her. He had more yellow paint on him than the walls.

There were pictures of her with Sam, throwing cake at each other at Sam's birthday party.

In the last shot, she was two, lying on the couch, Dean tickling her and blowing on her stomach. Annie's hand subconsciously went to her stomach, remembering how that was his favorite way to make her dissolve in fits of giggles until she gave in and said he was the king of everything.

John had kept all these pics. Snapshots of a world that didn't involve hunting, or ghosts or darkness.

As much as he obsessed over the evil in the world. As deep into that world as John Winchester was, he'd kept these pictures, refusing to relinquish this last piece of his humanity. It was his hope. The belief that someday, there would be a life of pictures and new memories.

Annie felt as if it was her hope as well. He could hang on. So could she.

Dean walked into the dimly lit living room. The lamp was on and Annie lay on the couch, the journal clutched close to her chest as she slept, peacefully. Beautifully. Her face shone in the soft light. The woman got him right in the heart, like a bullet, even when he wanted to scream at her. He'd have to remind himself that there could never be anything between them. It would be hard, seeing her, being with her and yet not being with her. But Dean would do it cause he had a job to do. Nothing could get in the way of that. Not even the way Annie made him feel inside cause that would distract him, weaken him and make him stupid. And stupid got him dead.

He hoped she'd finished reading. They'd be leaving to find their father, and the demon right after breakfast. He covered her with the sofa throw and turned off the lamp, then, unable to resist, Dean leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You won't take her too. I swear to fucking God, you won't," he vowed to the evil that he knew was out there.

The End

A.N: This is just the end of episode one. Rest assured that there will be more episodes/books. Actually, I'm looking for a title for the next book which will involve the three of them fighting high society posh vampires. Any suggestions are very welcome. Hope ya'll follow me into episode two!

Zelinia: Thanks so much for your feedback. You've been there from the beginning and it's so appreciated! Hope you like this chapter.

SJPearce: I'm tickled I could take your mind off work for a while. Thankie for your feedback! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Jj2629: Thankie for your feedback. Hope you like this chapter.

Jforce: (laughs) Thankie! Glad you enjoyed!

Adraia: That is a pretty name! Hope the wait wasn't too long!

DovesCry: Dean is definitely gonna be put in his place a few times but he isn't really gonna change and he'll give to Annie as good as he gets too! (laughs) Thankie for your entertaining feedback. Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
